Moonlit Fantasy
by DramaPrincess87
Summary: As Ron stares at Hermione's moonlit face, he wonders why he never told her how much he loves her.... Takes place during the canon of CoS movie.
1. Chapter One

****

Moonlit Fantasy

By: Drama_Princess87

****

DISCLAIMER: My name is not J.K. Rowling. Is that good enough for you? 

****

AUTHOR NOTE: This is my first Harry Potter fic, so be gentle! ^.~ If you've read any of my other work, you I know I usually go for humor. But this is pure unaltered romance. *sigh * I love romance fics. It just takes me a bit to make one work. Hope this one is good! ^.^ 

*Denotes thought

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ron walked down a long hallway that had many pictures of former Hogwarts students. Their pictures barely moved, most of them asleep in the late night. Large torches lighted the hallway. As he progressed, he saw many grand doors made of oak set in the stone walls. Reaching the end of the hallway, he came upon the largest door yet, with a large brass handle in the middle of it. As he grabbed the handle, the torches extinguished. Gathering his courage, he pulled open the door and walked inside. The door shut itself behind him. 

As Ron looked around, he saw he was in a large, moonlit room. A table was set in the middle, heaped with every kind of food he liked to eat. Soft blue curtains were hung from the large windows that looked out over a beautifully sculpted garden. A balcony was adjacent to one of the larger windows. 

Stepping forward, he looked down at himself. He was wearing khaki colored pants and had a long-sleeved dark blue shirt on instead of his usual pajamas. Confused, he looked around once more to see what was going on. Suddenly, his eyes caught something and he stopped. 

*Bloody hell…. *

Hermione was standing in a shadowed corner. As she stepped further into the room, the moonlight spilled over her. Her long bushy hair was pulled back into a sleek knot. A dark blue dress accentuated her figure. Thin spaghetti straps were combined with a tight gathered bodice. The skirt hung to the ground and brushed against it as she walked. Peaking out from under the skirt were a pair of glass slippers. A silver necklace glistened against her throat.

"Hello Ron." She said, her voice echoing off the high vaulted ceiling. 

"Hermi…" His voice caught in his throat as he stared at her. "What are we doing here?"

*Bloody hell, she looks gorgeous. Okay, stay calm, stay calm. Maybe she won't notice how nervous I am. *

"We're going to dinner Ron." She answered, a bit amused. "Why don't we sit and eat the delicious food prepared?" Turning from him, she walked… no, glided over to the chairs and table. Gulping, Ron followed her. 

Sitting down, Ron eyed the sumptuous food and then peered at the beautiful girl sitting in front of him. 

"Are you sure the food's for us?"

Hermione smiled gently at him, the light catching off her hair. "Of course Ron. Who else would it be for?" 

*Well duh Ron. Who else is here, other than you and Hermione?" * He mentally berated himself.

"Well, okay then." And filling his plate with food, he began to eat, occasionally looking up at Hermione. She seemed to eat with a gracefulness that he couldn't even imagine. As the food diminished, Ron's appetite was sated. Sitting back in his chair with a sigh, he looked at Hermione's figure in the dim light.

*I wish I could tell her how I really feel… *

"Ron?"

He looked up quickly at the sound of her soft voice. His eyes sought hers. 

"Yeah?"

Her eyes seemed to sparkle at him with her next words. "Would you dance with me?"

His voice was silenced with her tender question. He tried to think of something to say, but his mind drew a blank.

*Oh god. I want to. But how do I tell her how I feel? 'Hermione, I would love the pleasure of dancing with you.' *

"Okay."

*Nice going Ron. Maybe next time you can say golly-gee-willikers. *

Smiling, she pushed back her chair and stood up. He followed suit, and walked with her into the middle of the room. Turning towards her, he slowly put his hand on her waist. Drawing in a shallow breath, he slipped his other hand in hers and began to dance.

A beautiful faint melody started to play out of nowhere. The music was haunting, yet tenderhearted. As he danced with Hermione, Ron's heart beat frantically. And when she leaned forward and lay her head on his shoulder, he thought his heart would burst out of his chest.

*What should I do? Should I say something? Damn her hair smells good. Wait. Come on Ron, concentrate. What should I do? *

Quieting his racing heart, he lay his head on top of hers and drew her closer. Slipping his hand from hers, he circled her waist with both of his hands. Gently rocking side to side, he moved with the music. As the song ended, she looked up at him. She seemed to be waiting for him to say something.

But he froze. Staring into her eyes, he felt himself go speechless. So he just looked at her and kept silent. Her eyes dropping, she slowly disengaged herself from his arms.

*Oh bugger! What did I bloody do wrong? *

"It's beautiful outside." She said, looking towards the balcony doors.

Anticipating what her heart desired, Ron answered. "Why don't we go outside then." Reaching over, he grasped her hand and walked with her over to the double doors. Pulling one of the doors open, he let her leave, and followed. 

The moon seemed to fill up the sky, stars twinkling around it. The balcony was alit with the moonlight, shadows dancing in the corners. Hermione leaned over the railing, looking out over the garden filled with blooming flowers and impeccable lawns. Ron stared at her back for a moment, his brain whirling with many emotions.

*I know what I should do. But what if she laughs? Come on Weasley, get yourself together. Just go talk to her. *

Collecting his nerve, Ron walked next to her and rested his arms on the banister. 

*This garden is beautiful. But it pales in comparison with her. But how can I tell her that? *

"Hermione." His voice shocked himself. He hadn't even thought of speaking, but there was no going back now.

"Yes, Ron?" She turned to him, her features luminescent. 

He took a shallow breath.

*Hermione, I've loved you since that very first day I met you. I've loved you for so long now that I can't even imagine not loving you. You're my everything, and I want you to be my girlfriend. I want to even marry you some day. Will you give me the pleasure of being my girlfriend? *

"I love you." 

*Damn. *

Her eyes filled with an emotion he couldn't decipher. A single tear fell out of her eye and drifted down her soft cheek. Ron scanned her face anxiously, hoping that she wouldn't reject him. 

"I love you too Ron." Her soft voice drifted over him, and his heart leapt. He could now tell what the emotion was. It was love in her eyes. 

Picking her up, he twirled her around. Her laughter spread out through the garden as she was set back down. She smiled up at him, her eyes gentle and kind. 

Smiling back, Ron bent his head down and softly touched his lips to hers. Fireworks seemed to go off as he deepened the kiss and embraced her around the waist. In the back of his mind, he heard her voice murmuring his name.

"Ron… Ron… Ron…" 

But now the voice was getting louder and starting to sound peculiarly like Harry's.

"Ron!!!" 

~*~

Sitting straight up in bed, Ron looked into Harry's amused face. 

"Ron, I've been calling your name for the past five minutes. If you don't hurry up, we'll be late for breakfast!" Getting up from the edge of Ron's bed, Harry walked out the dormitory door. 

*It was just a dream… * Ron thought morosely. *She doesn't love me, and she doesn't know how I feel. * But then an idea came to him. *I'll just have to find a way to tell her. Maybe, just maybe, she likes me back. * Getting up, he quickly got dressed and threw on his robes. 

Stopping at the door, he looked back at his bed with a grin. 

*A guy can dream can't he? * 

Whistling, he stepped out of the door and made his way down to breakfast, thinking of how he could tell her how he felt. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, how was that for my first Ron/Hermione and Harry Potter fic? Do you think I should make a sequel? Or a new chappie? Tell me what you think! See that pretty purple button at the bottom? Press it. Yes, press it. Please review!!! I love you all! ^-^ *hugs and kisses to all * Laterz!


	2. Chapter Two

Moonlit Fantasy 

By: Drama_Princess87

**DISCLAIMER: *Bursts into tears* WAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Begins sobbing and speaking gibberish* IKDJAKDONTKDKJW AAOWNSD KKHARRYJDKK HEDAKDPOTTERJKDADJA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Translation: I don't own Harry Potter!… There, was that so hard? :P)**

**AUTHOR NOTE: Well, due to popular demand, here is the second chapter of this little lovefest fic! And just so you all know, I'm not British. I hail from the good ole U.S. of A! But I tried to slip in as much British slang that I know to make it sound kinda authentic. And if I get enough good reviews…. Maybe there will be a third chapter. ^.~ Hint hint. :P Anywho, on with the mush!!!!**

*Denotes thought*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione's tired head lifted from her pillow. Her blurry sleep-filled eyes scanned the dormitory. *Where is everyone?* She thought, slowly putting her feet on the floor. Looking over at her muggle watch, she saw that she still had an hour till breakfast. Then she remembered where the other girls were. 

Lavender and Parvati had said that they were going to go 'sight-seeing' with Seamus and Dean. Most likely they were huddled under some bush snogging away. Shaking her head with disapproval, she stood up and slipped on her robe over her nightgown. Walking over to the mirror, she surveyed her appearance. 

There was a large knot in her hair, her eyes were puffy from lack of sleep, and she had several pillow creases in her forehead. Grabbing her comb, she tried to slide it through her tangled locks.

"Oh, you're not going to have much luck with that dearie." Cooed the large mirror.

Hermione's eyes narrowed back at it. "I know that." Grabbing her toiletries bag, she stomped off towards the loo. 

"Well! No need to get huffy." The mirror said, slightly pouting with disappointment. Then she spotted Lavender and Parvati entering the dormitory. "Goody! Now here's girls who **care about how they look!" **

~*~

Ron groaned and knocked his head against the large common room table. Harry looked on, a grin tearing at his mouth, his eyes dancing with laughter.

"Um, Ron? Is everything okay?" Harry asked, trying to suppress his amusement.

Ron's head shot up and he stared at him in bewilderment. "Is everything okay? Is everything okay?! What the bloody hell is wrong with you?! You know everything is not okay!!!!" *How did I manage to loose my courage so quickly?!*

Looking at Ron's panicked expression, Harry couldn't help himself. He burst out laughing. Ron glared at him as Harry took off his glasses and wiped away the tears of mirth that had fallen on them. But before Ron could say a thing, George and Fred plopped down beside them. 

"Hello Ronnie-kins!" Fred said, grabbing the deck of Exploding Snap sitting next to them. George sat down beside Harry and helped himself to Ron's chess set. 

Ron's eyes widened as he looked frantically for a way to escape. Fred's sharp eye managed to catch Ron's face and seized on it. 

"What's got you so upset Ron?" Fred exclaimed, grabbing his younger brother around the shoulders and holding him in his seat. 

Ron gulped, looking down at his entwined hands. "Noth… nothing Fred. What makes you say that?" Ron said, laughing nervously. 

Fred and George shared a conspiratory glance and pounced. Each grabbing one of Ron's arms, they pinned him to the ground and sat next to him, grinning evilly. 

"Wha... WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!" Ron yelled, struggling. 

"Now Ron… do you think that we would let a perfectly good moment like this go to waste?"  George remarked, poking Ron in the stomach. Sitting down in one of the overstuffed chairs, Harry looked on curiously, staying far out of the reach of the twins.

"I don't know what you two are talking about! Now get off me you…" Then Ron uttered a word that would have earned him a "RON!" from Hermione.

Fred mock-gasped. "Ronald! Such language! Now you'll really have to pay." Leaning over him, he took out his wand and pointed it at him.

Ron stared at him open-jawed. "Fred… you wouldn't… I mean, I'm your brother!"

George looked at Fred warily. "Fred…"

"Don't worry brother-dearest. I'm not going to hurt him…" Ron sighed with relief. "Much." Then, taking a deep breath, Fred yelled out a spell. _"Contremo Vexo!" _

Ron began to squirm on the ground, laughing hysterically. George and Harry looked on with astonished faces. "Not that!" Harry choked out, his eyes staring in mock horror. 

"Fred, stop the madness! Not the…" George said, watching his younger brother roll across the floor.

"Yes." Fred rubbed his hands together grinning. "The tickling curse." 

All of a sudden, Ron managed to catch his breath and gasp out a few words. "Fine! Fine! I'll tell you! Just get the damn spell off me!" 

Smiling widely, Fred jumped up and pointed his wand at Ron. _"Finite Incantatem!" But the spell didn't work. _

Stepping over his convulsing brother, George whispered in Fred's ear. "Don't tell me you've forgotten the counter-curse." 

"Well…"

"Fine! Fine! I'll talk!" Ron shouted, rolling over and clutching his stomach with laughter. "I like a girl! I like her a lot! I can't stop thinking about her!"

Fred and George's eyes widened with the information. "Really! Well, who is the poor girl that is stuck with you?" Fred asked, giving Ron a smarmy grin. 

"Yes, who is the little woman that's going to make our Ickle Ronniekins a man?" George added, quirking one eyebrow up. 

Gathering the last bit of breath he possessed, Ron yelled between laughs. "It's Hermione!" At that, the common room fell silent as the three other boys stared at him and at each other in shock. They had never believed he would ever admit it. 

**"WHAT?!" **

~*~

Stepping out of the loo, Hermione shook her head to one side as she tried to dislodge some of the water stuck in her ear. *Well, I feel better now. * She thought, slipping on her Hogwarts robes over her school outfit. Walking back over to the mirror, she quickly and efficiently ran her comb through her hair, and stepped into her shoes. 

She walked over to her bed, and began packing her bag with the books she needed for her classes today, and some books just to read for fun. Grabbing her overly large bag, she slightly staggered under the weight, but righted herself quite quickly. Striding over to the door, she went partway through when she remembered that she had left her wand on her bedside table. Turning around, she set her bag on the floor and picked up her wand. 

*I think I'll just leave my bag here for now. I won't need it for another hour or so.* 

Picking it up and placing it down on her impeccable bed, Hermione walked through the door and partway down the stairs when she heard hysterical laughter. Then she heard loud voices rise in a shout.

**"WHAT?!"**

Peering over the edge of the railing, she saw several things. One was Ron rolling on the ground laughing ecstatically, like he couldn't stop. Another was Gred and Forge watching him with disbelief and… the other emotion wasn't really identifiable, but she had the inkling that Ron was in for some heavy duty teasing.  And last was Harry, who was trying to keep from laughing himself. 

Shaking her head, Hermione walked down a few more steps and watched them carefully. After studying them, she sighed and raised her wand. *When will they ever stop fooling around?*

_"Desino quiesco!"_

At that, Ron stopped laughing and sat up, relief exploding over his features. "Thanks George." George shook his head.

"I didn't do it." 

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Don't even look at me. I have no clue what that was."

At that, Hermione walked down the last few steps and stood at the bottom of the stairs with her hands on her hips. Looking up at the noise, Ron's face froze in shock at the sight of her. 

*Oh… no…* He thought, realization washing over him. *Did she hear what I said?!*

Ron's face turned pale white. His freckles stood out starkly, as the pallor of his face made his hair seem even more brilliant in color. George and Fred looked at her silently, looks of roguishness on their faces, as Harry tried not to stare or laugh.

"Well? Aren't you going to thank me Ron?" Hermione asked, her eyes narrowing at him. 

Gulping, Ron tried to form words. "Thaa…" Swallowing hard, he finished. "Thank you Hermione."

Walking forward a few steps, she sighed and sat down in a chair. "That's better. Now, why did you have the tickling curse on you?"

Harry looked over curiously. "How did you know it was the tickling curse? Did you hear us when Ron was hexed?"

Ron stared at his hands, silently praying. *Oh please say she didn't hear me, please say she didn't hear me…*

Hermione tossed her head. "No, but well, wasn't it obvious? Ron was rolling on the floor, laughing uncontrollably without stopping to even take a breath. Plus, Fred has his wand out. So… I put two and two together, they equaled four, and I said the counter-curse. And it has seemed to work, so my assumption was right." 

Ron silently let out a breath, and his face slowly returned to normal. Except for the fact that his ears were still a flaming crimson.

"So, are we going to go to breakfast or just sit around here?" Hermione asked, standing up and slipping her wand in the pocket of her robes. 

"Last one there is a rotten dragon egg!" Fred yelled as he pushed George and leaped out of the common room. George quickly followed.

"That is so childish Fred!" Hermione scolded after him as she quickly followed, throwing a backward glance at the two remaining boys. "Are you coming?" 

"Yeah Hermione, we'll be right there." Harry answered. After she left Harry grinned smugly as Ron turned to grab his wand. 

"So… are you going to tell Miss Granger about your feelings, or will I have to?" 

Before Harry could utter another sound, Ron had whirled around and grabbed him by his collar. 

"Oh no you won't!!! Harry, I swear if you say one word to Hermione about… about… well, about what I said, I'll curse you into next week!"

"Geez Ron relax! Don't have a hippogriff!" Harry stepped back from Ron and placed a placating hand on his shoulder. "I promise I won't tell her. But I can't do the same for Gred and Forge. And we better get down there before they say anything." Turning, he strolling out of the room.

Ron stood there shocked for a second. Shaking his head aggressively, he strode out of the room muttering violently under his breath. _"What am I going to do NOW?!"_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So, what is Ron going to do now? *giggles* Well, it all depends on you! If you want to find out what happens next… review!! Yes, it's that simple! Just send in $9.99 and tell me whether you want a new chappie! That's all you've got to do, except you can skip the $9.99. I'm a generous kind of gal. ^.~ Anywho, thanks to all the reviewers that wanted another chapter! Love and huggles to all!!!! Laterz!!!!!!


End file.
